The invention relates to a vertical conveyor for a palletizing apparatus for the stacking of products, especially books, periodicals or similar printed products on a pallet, with carriers driven by a chain in a closed circuit and borne horizontally by a carrying means, wherein the carriers have finger-like supports which in the course of their vertical movement pass through associated open areas of a conveyor and of a stacking apparatus where they pick up and lay down the products.
Vertical conveyors of this kind are disclosed, for example, in published British Patent Application No. GB 2,093,422 (=DE 32 06 083 A1) and published German Patent Application No. DE 43 03 413 A1. The carriers here take the form of forks which in the course of their vertical movement pass through associated open areas of horizontal conveyors preceding and following them, where they pick the products up and lay them down. It is a disadvantage that in order to rotate the products in the area of delivery, i.e., preceding the vertical conveyor on the transport path, a turning apparatus must be disposed which increases the dimensions of the palletizing apparatus. Furthermore, such an arrangement requires an idle cycle in the area of delivery.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,623 (=DE 195 27 264 A1) discloses an apparatus for rotating substrates, which is arranged in a rectilinear transport path running in one plane between the printing mechanisms of printing machine.
Japanese Patent Document No. JP 10-109735 also discloses a turning apparatus which is disposed in a transport path lying in one plane.
It is an object of the invention to provide a vertical conveyor which avoids the aforementioned disadvantages and makes it possible to reduce the dimensions of a palletizing apparatus while still permitting the products to be turned.
These and other objects of the invention have been achieved by providing a vertical conveyor for a palletizing apparatus for stacking products on a pallet, comprising carriers driven in a closed course by a drive chain and guided horizontally by a guide mechanism, wherein the carriers comprise finger-like supports which move vertically through associated open areas of a delivery conveyor and a stacking apparatus and there pick up and deposit the products; wherein the carriers are constructed as a turning apparatus and comprise four finger-like supports which are rotatable in a horizontal plane in steps of 90xc2x0 about a vertical axis of rotation, and wherein the open areas of the delivery conveyor, and stacking apparatus associated with the finger-like supports are arranged in a cross shape.
Since the carriers are configured as turning apparatus and have four finger-like supports arranged in the form of a cross around an axis of rotation, which are rotatable about the axis of rotation in steps of 90xc2x0 in the horizontal plane, and the open areas of the feeder conveyor and stacking apparatus associated with the finger-like supports of the carriers are arranged in a cross shape, the invention makes it possible to integrate the turning apparatus into the vertical conveyor such that no additional space is necessary and the turning of the products during the transporting process takes place in the vertical conveyor.
Within the scope of the invention it is envisioned that the feeder conveyor is formed by horizontal conveyors between which a cross-shaped open area is formed through which the carriers can pass.
It is furthermore envisioned that the stacking apparatus of the invention comprises horizontal conveyors between which a cross-shaped open area is formed through which the carriers can pass.
It is also envisioned that the stacking apparatus is vertically adjustably disposed on the vertical conveyor. It is thus possible to stack the products at different levels on the pallet.
Preferably the carriers are disposed on cross-arms fastened at both ends to drive chains. It is advantageous if the axes of rotation of the carriers are constructed as drive shafts journaled in the cross-arms and are in driving connection with electric motors. It can also be advantageous if the motors which turn the carriers are connected by the drive chains to the power mains.